


How Shades of Grey could have been

by Puria



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ana is not that clueless, Christian is not a shitty Dom (hopefully), F/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Build
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puria/pseuds/Puria
Summary: Ein dreister Rewrite-Versuch von 'Shades of Grey - Geheimes Verlangen'. Das bedeutet: Hier findet ihr die Grundidee und Figuren der Bücher, nur mit (hoffentlich) mehr Logik für die Handlung, glaubwürdigere Charaktere, weniger Unsinn und besser dargestelltes BDSM.





	1. I Der letzte Strohhalm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere aus Shades of Grey gehören E.L. James. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
> Beta: Morgi  
> Originales Uploaddatum: 20.01.2015

Mit einem leisen Schnauben begrüßte ich mein Spiegelbild und pulte mir fahrig den Sand aus den Augenwinkeln, bevor ein Schwung kaltes Wasser und Seife die restliche Müdigkeit aus meinem Gesicht spülte. Ein bisschen getönte Tagesceme würde den Rest erledigen, während der Maskara und Lipliner heute ihren freien Tag hatten und ich sowieso vollstes Vertrauen in meine braunen Augen hatte. Eines der wenigen guten Dinge, die mir mein biologischer Vater vermacht hatte und die er durch die Scheidung nicht mit sich ins Nirwana hatte reißen können. Ich schüttelte den Gedanken ab und kämmte mein braunes, vom Schlaf ein bisschen verzotteltes, Haar nur grob mit meinen Fingern nach hinten, um sie dort in einen lockeren Dutt zu zwirbeln. Für mehr reichte mein Elan einfach nicht. Zudem, hier und da noch eine Strähne heraus gezupft und alles sah wie gewollt und weniger wie nicht gekonnt aus! Zum gekrönten Tagesbeginn wurde die elektrische Zahnbürste angeworfen, als ich durch die geschlossene Badtür dumpfes Poltern hörte. Ein kurzer Blick auf meine Uhr: Kurz nach sieben.  
Kate, meine Mitbewohnerin und Kommilitonin, würde wohl auch gleich das Bad belagern wollen, um sich für das Interview, auf das sie sich nun schon seit Tagen, ach was sag ich, seit Wochen vorbereitet hatte, fertig zu machen.  
Die polternden Schritte kamen näher - schnell näher, so wie sie auch keinen sonst üblichen Abstecher in die Küche unternahmen. Ich hatte die Zahnpasta noch nicht einmal zur Hälfte im Mund verteilt, als die Klinke heftig runter gedrückt wurde und Kate ganz offensichtlich mit einem Rums eine solide Begegnung mit der Tür hatte.  
“Ana! Bitte mach auf!”, kam es drängend von der anderen Seite.  
“Moment!”, gab ich noch mit vollen Schaummund zurück.  
“Sofort, Steel!”, erklang es nun eindeutig miserabel, was mich rasch ausspucken und mit Handtuch, mit dem ich mir über den Mund wischte, zur Tür hasten ließ. Denn wenn etwas sicher war, dann das Kate ihre „Alarmstufe Rot” angeschmissen hatte, wenn sie schon meinen Nachnamen benutzte. Ich hatte kaum entriegelt, als Kate bleich, mit Schweiß auf der Stirn und mit vor dem Mund gehaltener Hand, an mir vorbei stolperte und wohl im letzten Moment es noch schaffte, den Toilettendeckel anzuheben, bevor ihr Mageninhalt mit einem inbrünstigen Würgen in der Porzellanschüssel landete.  
“Himmel”, stieß ich aus und war im nächsten Moment schon bei ihr, klaubte ihre blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und hielt sie in ihrem Nacken zusammen. “Geht das schon die ganze Nacht so?”, fragte ich besorgt und wollte mir schon Vorwürfe machen, nichts gemerkt zu haben. Kate jedoch schüttelte nur schwach den Kopf. Das leise Stöhnen, was darauf folgte, klang dabei mehr als nur elend.  
“Nein, tut es nicht. Vielleicht seit einer Stunde … Hab gedacht ist die Aufregung, aber …”  
Kate brach ab, und schien sich darauf konzentrieren zu müssen, der Übelkeit nicht schon wieder nachzugeben. Ich ging neben ihr in die Hocke und löste das Haargummi aus meinem Dutt, um damit Kates helle Mähne zusammen zu binden.  
“Ist es wohl nicht”, beendete ich für sie, woraufhin sie nur stumm nickte und sich mit geschlossenen Augen an die Kloschüssel klammerte.  
“Ich schau mal, was wir gegen Übelkeit und Erbrechen da haben”, ließ ich sie wissen und stand auf, was mir von Kate nur ein weiteres Stöhnen einbrachte. Bevor ich mich jedoch abwandte, betätigte ich rasch die Spülung - zum Wohl von uns beiden - warf das Handtuch über den Halter und eilte zu der kleinen Medizinschublade im Flur. Systematisch ging ich das Sammelsurium an Pillen, Tabletten und Tropfen durch, die wir uns über die Monate immer aus aktuellen Anlässen zugelegt hatten. Der Großteil war gegen Kopfschmerzen und Migräne aller möglichen Arten, wie auch noch ein paar Ibuprofen und Durchfalltabletten. Dann in einer der hinteren Ecken, endlich: Tropfen. Homöopathisch, unlängst angebrochen und … ich drehte das kleine Fläschchen, um das Haltbarkeitsdatum zu finden … seit zwei Monaten bereits abgelaufen. Mist.  
“Wir haben nichts mehr da”, rief ich zu Kate und ging in unsere Küche. Das Mindeste was ich nun machen konnte, war eine Kanne mit Kamillentee anzusetzen. Abgekühlt würde das Gebräu vielleicht ein bisschen helfen, Kates Magen zu beruhigen. Ich hörte ein erneutes Würgen aus dem Bad. Dann, nachdem die Spülung wieder ruhig war:  
“So eine Scheiße!” Nun, Kates Lebensgeister schienen sich nicht unterbuttern zu lassen. “Ana? Bringst du mir mein Handy? Liegt neben meinem Bett.”  
Ich schaltete den Wasserkocher ein.  
“Klar!” Schnell noch die drei Beutel Tee in die Kanne und zwei Zimmerwechsel später reichte ich Kate ihr fast schon lebenswichtiges High-Tech Ding. Undamenhaft zog sie ihre Nase hoch und wischte sich mit ein bisschen Toilettenpapier den Mund. Besser sah sie noch immer nicht aus, dafür starrte sie mit purer Entschlossenheit auf das Touch-Display. Das nun aufflackernde Bild eines Kontakts zeigte einen Schnappschuss von Eric: Kates Second in Command, was ihre Uni-Zeitschrift anbelangte. Ach ja, das Interview …  
“Eric? Ich bin's, Kate”, begann sie, als am anderen Ende abgehoben wurde. “Hör zu, mich hat es völlig aus dem Rennen genommen und im Moment trau ich mich nicht mal von der Toilette oder dem Waschbecken weg … Eine Autofahrt nach Seattle und dann das Interview? Wenn ich Grey nicht gerad in den Schoß kotzen soll, kann ich da heute nicht hin, du musst-” Ich lehnte mich etwas unbehaglich gegen die Wand, als Kate verstummte und sah, wie sich ihre Augen in bester Comic-Manier weiteten.  
“Was soll das heißen, du auch? Das kann doch nicht… Okay, okay. Dann Emily. Sie wollte sich eh einmal an was größeres wagen.” Kates sich verschmälernden Lippen sagten alles, während Eric etwas erwiderte, das ich nicht verstehen konnte.  
“Was ist mit Susann?”, fragte sie.  
“Phil?”, nun schon mit einem Hauch Verzweiflung und einer fetten Portion Frust. Das nun folgende Seufzen war, als müsste sie den nächsten Namen aus ihrer Kehle heraus prügeln.  
“Und … ich fass es nicht, dass ich das frage … was ist mit Tamara?” Ein steifes Nicken. “Auch nicht mehr da. Zum Wochenende heimgefahren… Wieso sind die alle abgereist?! Es ist Freitag!?”  
Ich hörte nur an Erics lauterem Ton, dass er im Augenblick weder körperlich noch geistig in der Lage war, Kates Frust einfach hinzunehmen. Doch sie unterbrach ihn, kaum dass er auch nur die Hälfte seines Satzes herausgebracht hatte.  
“Ja, ja! Ich weiß doch, dass ich an das Interview keinen dran gelassen habe, außer dich! Selbst schuld. Ich weiß!” Kates Kollege schien noch irgendetwas zu sagen, woraufhin sie nur langsam mit den Kopf nickte und leise “Hm-Hms” von sich gab. Es sah nicht gut aus und ich konnte kaum verhindern, dass sich mein Mitgefühl in meiner Brust breit machte und wohl auch in meinem Gesicht wiederspiegelte. Schließlich kannte ich Kate - eigentlich ja Katherine Kavanagh - nun knapp drei Jahre. Wir lebten seit Beginn unseres Studiums der Englischen Literatur zusammen in einer WG und hatten inzwischen nicht nur das ein oder andere Geheimnis geteilt, sondern auch oft genug gestritten und diskutiert, um zu merken, dass wir irgendwie wie Pech und Schwefel zusammen gehörten. Müsste ich jemals eine Leiche verbuddeln, Kate wäre die Erste und Einzige, die ich anrufen würde. Sie nun so von der Übelkeit geplagt, frustriert und zu mir hoch blickend zu sehen …  
Moment.  
Ich wachte unter Kates lauernden Blick aus meinen Gedanken auf.  
“Was?”, fragte ich sie zögerlich, als sie auf der Toilette gestützt, bedächtig langsam mit einem Finger auf das nun dunkle Display tippte, als gäben ihre Überlegungen einen ganz eigenen Takt vor. In ihren Augen konnte ich einen regelrecht räuberischen Funken erkennen, den sie immer bekam, wenn sie Lunte gerochen hatte und eine frische, blutige Spur vor sich hatte, der sie nur noch nachgehen musste. Und dann dämmerte es mir.  
“Oh nein!”, sagte ich sofort, als Kate es tatsächlich wagte ein breites, von blassen Lippen geformtes Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht zu zaubern.  
“Du bist die Letzte, die ich habe, Ana.”  
Ich stieß mich von der Wand ab. “Und du weißt nur zu gut, wie sehr ich Interviews hasse. Mir liegt der Journalismus nicht! Ich kann bestenfalls einen Bericht tippen, aber alles Andere? Nein. Und dann auch noch mit deinem Mister Grey, der kaum für Interviews zu haben ist? Was bitte denkst du dir, was dabei raus kommen wird?”  
“Das Beste, was ich unter diesen Umständen bekommen kann. Du kannst das, Ana! Bitte!”  
“Oh nein. Nein, nein, nein!” Ich wedelte mit beiden Zeigefingern vor ihrer Nase. “Es geht hier nicht nur um's Können, sondern auch um's Wollen und ich will definitiv nicht!” Kate schluckte. Ob es der Ärger oder eine neue Welle von Übelkeit war, konnte ich nicht sagen. Ich war auf beides nicht sehr erpicht.  
“Wenn du nicht mein letzter Strohhalm wärst, würde ich dich auch nicht darum bitten, doch was für eine Wahl hab ich sonst?”, erwiderte Kate und zog nun verdächtig die Nase hoch. “Das Interview absagen, dessen Termin seit Monaten steht und von dem ich weiß, dass ich so schnell keinen neuen Termin - wenn überhaupt - bekomme? Oder José fragen, der vielleicht was von Fotographie versteht, aber noch weniger Interesse oder Sinn für den Journalismus hat als du!? Bitte, du … es ist mein Abschlussartikel …”  
Oh, wie ich es hasste. Denn ich wusste, wie viel der Artikel Kate bedeutet, wie viel Vorbereitung und Recherche sie dort bereits hinein gesteckt hatte, um eine Seite des Jungmilliardärs ans Tageslicht zu zerren, die bisher in noch keinem anderen Interview hatte offenbart werden können. Ich wusste, wie wichtig es ihr war und natürlich hatte sie mich schon, bevor sie auch nur das Wort “Absage” in den Mund genommen hatte. Schließlich würde sie für mich das Gleiche tun. Und Kate wusste es auch. Oder sie konnte es mir zumindest an der Nasenspitze ablesen, dass sie mich unlängst am Haken hatte, ohne einen tollen Köder präsentieren zu müssen.  
Hmpf! Rein aus Prinzip verschränkte ich meine Arme trotziger vor der Brust und starrte noch weitere, unversöhnliche Sekunden in ihre veilchenblauen Augen. Wie eine wissende Schwester neigte sie dann ein wenig ihren Kopf und schmunzelte.  
“Ana”, meinte sie dann nur, was meinen gespielten Widerstand bis auf die Grundmauern zerbröckeln ließ.  
“Also gut”, seufzte ich ergeben. “Ich mach es. Aber ich brauche-”  
“Ich hab die gröbsten Informationen über den Mann in meinem Ordner, wie auch den Fragekatalog! Du musst eigentlich nur ablesen und die ganze Sache mit dem Aufnahmegerät aufzeichnen. Vielleicht ab und an noch ein bisschen lächeln und wenn du deinen ‘Ich erdolche dich gleich mit meinem Blick’-Blick noch etwas dämmst, wird der Termin ein Erfolg und vorbei sein, bevor du es merkst! Warte, ich sammle dir alles zusammen! Es reicht schließlich, wenn du in einer Stunde losfährst”, meinte Kate erleichtert und stolperte wie unter neu gefundener Kraft und Elan in die Senkrechte. Sie kam jedoch nur bis zur Badtür, bevor sie eine einhundertachzig Grad Kehrtwendung vollführte - diesmal hatte ihr Gesicht eindeutig einen Grünstich - und sich noch einmal inniglich der Toilette zuwandte.  
“War keine gute … Idee”, keuchte sie zwischen zwei trockenen Würgern hervor.  
“Scheint so. Ich mach dir den Tee in der Küche fertig”, ließ ich sie noch wissen, aber bekam nur ein Daumen-hoch-Zeichen als Antwort, da ihr Gesicht halb in der Toilette verschwunden war. Arme Kate. Ich trollte mich und war gleichzeitig hin und hergerissen. Hatte ich wirklich gerade zugestimmt? Ich konnte es nicht glauben und hielt mich im Sammelsurium meiner aufkeimenden Befürchtungen vor allem an einem Gedanken fest: Jeder Tag endete irgendwann. So auch dieser. Und was konnte mir Schlimmeres passieren, als das Interview im epischen Ausmaß in den Sand zu setzen? Und so dermaßen katastrophal würde es schon nicht laufen.


	2. II Das Briefing mit 75 mph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere aus Shades of Grey gehören E.L. James. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
> Beta: Morgi   
> Originales Uploaddatum: 28.01.2015

Die Stunde war quasi im Nichts verpufft. Ebenso gut hätte jemand mit den Fingern schnippen können, da war ich schon dabei zum Auto zu hetzen und auf die elende Zeit zu fluchen. Allein Kate notdürftig in unserem Bad versorgt zu wissen, hatte kostbare Minuten gefressen: Zum Schluß hatte sie auf ihrem Lieblingskissen gekniet, ihre Flauschedecke um die Schultern gezogen und einen mehr oder minder ausgemergelten Blick auf den Kamillentee geworfen, der direkt neben den Handtüchern im kleinen Eckschränkchen gestanden hatte. Sie war immer noch kreidebleich gewesen und hatte sich mehr als einmal die Hand vor den Mund halten müssen, doch ihr Wille, das Interview auch mit mir zum vollen Erfolg zu führen, war ungebrochen ausgefallen.  
Erst hatte ich ein passendes Kostüm in Kates gut bestücktem Kleiderschrank finden müssen. Zum Glück besaßen wir fast die gleiche Größe und der graue Blazer, der die magentafarbene Bluse darunter züchtigte, hätte nach außen hin nie vermuten lassen, dass ich der Sache trotzdem nicht weit genug traute, um auch nur daran zu denken tief einzuatmen. Der schlichte Rock war viel eher nach meinem Geschmack ausgefallen, denn der endete zwei handbreit unter dem Knie und wirkte absolut seriös. Dann vollbrachte Kate unter zwei abrupten Toilettengängen ein Wunder: Mein eigentlich blasses Gesicht wurde mit etwas Puder und einem Hauch Rouge von den Toten erweckt und die Augenringe verschwanden unter einer Frischekur aus Concealer, Lidschatten und Mascara. Wow! Nur meine Haare hochzustecken, hatte zu wüsten Verwünschungen geführt, da die Biester natürlich nie so wollten wie ich, sobald es darauf ankam. Kates "Du musst da mehr... dort etwas... nein, zu viel!" war auch keine Hilfe gewesen. Vielmehr hatte es dazu geführt, dass die dummen, kleinen Metallklemmen sich in Lippen und Fingern verkanteten, und die Strähnen trotzdem auf die Schulter zurückfielen.  
Und das Durchsehen von Kates' Informationen zu Grey? Ha-ha.  
Als sie meinte, sie hätte einen Ordner, war das nicht gelogen gewesen. Angefangen bei einen von ihr zusammengepuzzelten Lebenslauf, der trotz intensiver Recherchen mehr aus Lücken denn aus Fakten bestand, bis hin zu Artikeln aus dem "Forbes-Magazine" oder Berichten aus der "Sun": alles war dabei. Alles! Kate war definitiv nicht faul gewesen. Der jüngste Klatschartikel, den ich aufgeblättert hatte, zeigte den Milliardär mit Sonnenbrille, Tennis-Outfit und in Begleitung eines anderen Tennis-Liebhabers. Headline: “Auch außerhalb des Tennisplatzes ein passendes Match?” - was mir ein hingebungsvolles Augenrollen entlockt hatte. Bei der Fülle an Material dämmerte mir jedoch schleunigst, dass ich mir das unmöglich in den nächsten zwanzig Minuten alles durchlesen, geschweige denn behalten konnte. Schneller als ein Düsenjet in die Luft ging, war mein innerlicher Panikschalter umgekippt. Danach folgte ein hysterisches Durcheinandergeschreihe, bis Kate mir den Ordner, den ich anklagend vor ihr hin und her gewedelt hatte, aus den Händen riss und das machte, was sie in ihrer kleinen Redaktion am besten konnte - delegieren.  
Das war es auch gewesen, was mich gerade noch rechtzeitig in meinem kleinen VW Käfer hatte landen lassen, mit dem ich zeigergenaue 75 Meilen pro Stunde über die Interstate raste. Noch ein Gaspedaldruck schneller und die leicht verformte und eingedellte Motorhaube würde sich endgültig vom Rest des Autos verabschieden, um in die Freiheit zu segeln.  
Kate hörte ich derweil klar und deutlich über das Headset in mein rechtes Ohr brabbeln und das seit nun einer Stunde, in der sie versuchte, mir alles Wissenswerte zu Mister Grey hoch und runter zu beten. Als ich gestresst zum Auto gerannt war, hatte sich die Idee auch noch verdammt gut angehört. Es sparte Zeit und ich würde vielleicht überzeugend genug vorgeben können, dass ich vorbereitet wäre und tatsächlich wusste, was ich da tat. Das mir die Grey-Märchenstunde in Wahrheit eher Angst machte, behielt ich für mich. Zwar hielt Kates Monolog meine eigenen Gedanken davon ab, schreiend über die nächstbeste Klippe zu rennen, und es schien meiner Mitbewohnerin auch langsam besser zu gehen, weil sie nur noch im Viertelstundentakt ihren Tee wieder ausspuckte, doch die meisten Worte sickerten einfach durch meine grauen Zellen hindurch. Tja, mit einem Auge zu drücken, fast eine Win-Win-Situation!  
“Also, hast du die Daten ungefähr behalten können?”, hörte ich sie soeben fragen.  
“Ich glaube schon”, gab ich zurück und sammelte meine Gedanken. “Grey hatte eine sehr behütete Kindheit, von der wir so gut wie nichts wissen. Er ist reich aufgewachsen und dazu erzogen worden, das elterliche Imperium zu übernehmen. Er wiederum baute sich sein eigenes auf, das ihm vor zwei Jahren überschrieben wurde, und laut Forbes breitet er sich wie die Made im Speck der oberen Zehntausend aus. Jetzt mit siebenundzwanzig ist er wieder oder immer noch Single, ein Allround-Sportler, ein großes Gesicht einer neuen Charity-Kampagne und - nicht zu vergessen - auch noch Patron unserer Universität. Ein perfekter Saubermann, bei dem du mal ein bisschen tiefer graben willst”, rekapitulierte ich vorbildlich und machte eine bedeutsame Pause. “Und das soll gleich nochmal wie funktionieren, wenn ich das Interview führe? Davon abgesehen, dass du doch nicht wirklich vorhast, Greys Dreckwäsche in die Öffentlichkeit zu zerren und das auch noch quasi direkt unter der Nase der Universität?”  
“Dreckwäsche ist nicht die Bezeichnung, die ich wählen würde, aber was erwartest du? Dass ich meinen Abschluss mache und mit einem 0-8-15-Artikel in den Archiven verschwinde? Niemals. Allein, dass ich überhaupt an das Interview gekommen bin, ist ein kleines - gewissen Umständen und Bemühungen zu verdankendes - Wunder. Ich werde mich nicht mit dem gleichen Kram zufrieden geben, den jedermann schon zehn Mal gelesen hat. Ich werde den Campus mit einem Paukenschlag verlassen!”  
Ich wölbte meine Augenbraue, doch hakte in Bezug auf die ‘gewissen Umstände’ nicht nach. Das hatte sie nie erwähnt, aber jetzt war ohnehin keine Zeit mehr dafür.  
“Und wonach genau hältst du Ausschau? Ich habe deine Fragen gesehen und neben dem Firmenkram sind die persönlichen Frage zwar etwas direkt, aber du fällst damit kaum mit der Tür ins Haus.”  
Kate schnaubte. "Du meinst wie der Reporter, der Grey mit dem Mikrofon fast ein blaues Auge schlug und fragte, ob er schwul sei? Ja, weißt du, ein bisschen was hab ich in meinem Studium auch gelernt. Es sind die Feinheiten. Und bei denen wirst du dich auf dein Gespür verlassen müssen.”  
Ich lachte ausgiebig in Gedanken. Mein Gespür reichte noch nicht einmal aus, um zu erkennen, ob ein Kerl auf der anderen Seite der Bar mit mir anbändeln wollte. Wie zur Hölle sollte ich da jedes Wort und jedes Mundwinkelzucken richtig deuten können, um zu wissen, wo ich einhaken musste?! Vielleicht war ich mit der ‘Das-Beste-hoffen-Taktik’ besser dran? Verlockend einfach war sie.  
“Ana, bist du noch dran?”  
“Ja, ja. Sorry. Bin ich. Was meintest du?”  
“Ich sagte, dass es im Grunde nur zwei Varianten eines Interviews gibt. Das, in welchem du deinen Fragenkatalog runter ratterst und allein mit dem Namen des Interviewten deine Verkaufszahlen machst und das, was - nachdem du den Keim gelegt hast - von ganz allein seine Dynamik entwickelt und die interessantesten Dinge zu Tage befördern kann. Meine Fragen sind nur eine grobe Richtlinie, vielleicht auch als roter Faden zu sehen: dazu da, um eine unangenehme Stille zu unterbrechen, falls sie aufkommt.”  
Ich hörte wie Kate durchatmete, ganz so, als wollte sie meine Nervosität und Zweifel damit beschwichtigen.  
“Hör zu. Ich bin dir schon wahnsinnig dankbar, dass du das überhaupt machst. Und ein Artikel mit dem nur schwer erreichbaren Mr. Grey ist um Längen besser als überhaupt kein Artikel. Wenn du dich damit sicherer fühlst, geh die Fragen der Reihe nach ab. Dennoch ein kleiner Tipp von mir: Klammer dich nicht daran fest. Lass das Gespräch einfach laufen.”  
Ich runzelte meine Stirn und tippte unruhig mit meinem Daumen auf das Lenkrad. Natürlich verstand ich, was Kate meinte, dennoch … Aus dem einzigen Rettungsbot springen, das ich hatte, um wenigstens etwas einigermaßen Brauchbares zustande zu bekommen? Keine gute Idee. Kate mochte den Instinkt-Bonus besitzen, ich fühlte mich bereits jetzt eher wie ein zittriges Fohlen, das seine ersten staksigen Schritte machte, als ein Rhino-Zwei-Tonner, der Grey auf sein Horn nehmen konnte. Zudem war ich mir recht sicher, dass sich mein Instinkt auch nicht hinter seiner Barrikade aus ‘worst case scenarien’ hervor trauen würde.  
“Ich versuch's, aber mehr kann ich dir nicht versprechen”, meinte ich darum. Falls Kate den Zweifel in meiner Stimme hörte, gab sie sich dennoch mit meiner Antwort zufrieden, als sich im Hintergrund eine zweite, etwas tiefere, aber noch unverständliche Stimme gesellte.  
“Mein Retter!”, hörte ich sie über die Verbindung jauchzen, was von einem scharfen Rascheln halb verschluckt wurde, als sie in einer Plastiktüte zu wühlen schien.  
“Ist José endlich da?”, wollte ich wissen, da ich ihn angerufen hatte, kaum dass ich mit meinem Auto die Auffahrt verlassen hatte. Und verlässlich wie José war, hatte ich ihn nicht zwei Mal bitten müssen, um für Kate zur Apotheke zu stiefeln.  
“Oh ja! Und er hat das gute Zeug mitgebracht! Weißt du, das mit der Sofortwirkung!”  
José gab einen verächtlichen Laut von sich.  
“Als würde ich dich den ganzen Tag hier im Bad hocken lassen”, raunte er laut genug, dass ich es noch verstehen konnte. “Wobei, sieht ganz gemütlich aus. Falls der Kram nicht anschlägt, kann ich dir noch euren Fernseher rein schieben.”  
“Brauch ich nicht. Doch da du schon mal stehst, mein Laptop wäre famos!”  
“Sicher, dass du noch krank bist?”, hörte ich José gespielt zweifeln und konnte mir den herausfordernden Blick nur allzu gut vorstellen.  
“Sicher, dass du bereit bist, meinen Magen erster Hand auf die Probe zu stellen?”, schoss Kate zurück. Sie gluckste leicht.   
Ich lehnte mich etwas mehr zurück, erleichtert dass Kate einen entspannteren Ton anschlagen konnte. Zumindest war es ein gutes Zeichen, wenn ihr Mundwerk wieder ohne würgende Unterbrechungen in Fahrt kam.  
Ich sah kurz auf meine Armbanduhr. Selbst wenn Kate nun noch losgefahren wäre, hätte sie den Termin verpasst. Dabei war der Stadtverkehr noch nicht einmal eingerechnet, durch den ich mich selbst erst noch würde quälen müssen. Ein kleiner Teil von mir wollte natürlich am liebsten Kate durch die Leitung zerren und ihr die Show wieder überlassen. Doch wirklich verärgert darüber, dass ich noch immer das Interview vor mir hatte, während sie die Übelkeit so langsam in Griff bekam, war ich nicht. Schließlich hatte ich nun quasi etwas bei ihr gut und wer wusste schon, welches Glück mir das noch bescheren würde?  
“Kate?” meldete ich mich noch einmal über die noch immer bestehende Verbindung. Sie schien etwas mit José besprochen zu haben, denn nach unverständlichen Gemurmel wurde ihre Stimmen wieder klarer.  
“Sorry, mein weißer Ritter meinte unbedingt meinen langsam zurückkehrenden Stolz mit seinem mitgebrachten Frühstück auf die Probe stellen zu müssen. Bist du denn schon da?”  
“Nein, noch nicht. Das dauert auch sicher noch zehn Minuten, bis ich überhaupt Seattles Stadtgrenze erreiche. Aber ich wollte trotzdem auflegen, mich seelisch und moralisch vorbereiten, weißt du?”  
“Du machst das schon! Und wie gesagt, ich hatte vorhin angerufen und sie wissen dort Bescheid, dass du meine Vertretung bist. Alles ist in die Wege geleitet. Du wirst also nicht wie eine Schwerverbrecherin von der Security abgeführt.”  
“Na, was für ein Glück!”, gab ich schnaubend zurück. Denn das hätte mir gerade noch gefehlt. “Wir hören uns, wenn ich aus der Höhle des Löwen wieder raus bin”, versicherte ich.  
“Machen wir. Und, Ana?”  
“Hm?”  
“Danke.”  
“Dank mir, wenn ich etwas Brauchbares zurückbringe, Miss Lois Lane in spe”, meinte ich und beendete das Gespräch, während ich an einem der riesigen Schilder vorbei fuhr, das als nächste Ausfahrt Seattle ankündigte.


End file.
